Shiawase Iro no Hana
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: CHAP 2 UP / Arthur ditemukan di bawah reruntuhan bangunan penginapan. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Englandxfem!Japan / Human name used, AU / 2011 Tohoku Earthquake setting / PENDING
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** dapet ide gara-gara ngerjain Shuffle Challenge 10 songs di FB. Yang penasaran, silakan meluncur ke notes facebook saya XDDD. Oh iya, judul diambil dari salah satu lagu milik Tohoshinki kesukaan saya, namun ini bukan songfic kok :)

**warnings:** Human AU, OOC alert, typo kemungkinan bertebaran, nyotalia cast (fem!Japan: Honda Sakura) dan entah apa ini tergolong historical fic atau bukan karena walaupun Tohoku Earthquake kejadiannya baru setahun lalu, tapi tetep aja itu kejadian di masa lalu. #alasan

* * *

"Hanya sebulan kok, Sakura. Setelah sebulan, aku berjanji akan kembali ke Jepang…"

"…"

"…untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita."

* * *

**Shiawase Iro no Hana** (The Happiness-Colored Flower)

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

[February 21, 2011 – Tokyo, Japan]

"Eh…"

Semburat merah muda sontak muncul di pipi Honda Sakura ketika mendengar sebaris kalimat yang keluar dari seorang pemuda bermata _emerald_ yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya, memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya yang kini berubah merah. Sesaat keheningan mengungkung kedua insan yang tengah duduk berdua di sebuah ruang tamu bergaya tradisional Jepang itu sebelum sebaris kalimat kembali meluncur dari bibir sang pemuda.

"Te-tentu saja kita akan me-menikah kan, Sakura? Kau pi-pikir untuk apa ki-kita berpacaran selama ini kalau tidak diakhiri dengan me-menikah—atau jangan-jangan kau tak mau menikah denganku?"

"Eeeh?" mata cokelat Sakura melebar, terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari kekasihnya barusan. "Bukan—bukan begitu, Arthur_-san_! Aku bukannya tidak mau menikah denganmu—a-aku tidak tahu apa aku sudah siap untuk menikah atau belum, dan aku rasa ini terlalu cepat—"

Sedikit geraman kecil keluar dari mulut pemuda Britania beralis tebal itu sebelum kedua tangannya—pelan, pasti, sekaligus bergetar hebat—meraih tangan kekasihnya dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

"Ayolah, Sakura…"gumamnya—terdengar seperti gerutuan, namun Sakura tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Kau… kau mau menunggu lebih lama lagi? Untuk apa? Kau… kau tahu sendiri kan, aku tidak akan menyerahkan nama Nyonya Kirkland kepada siapapun selain kepadamu—aku sudah berjanji kepadamu kan? Untuk apa kau menunggu lebih lama lagi?"

Sakura terdiam, menatap lembut wajah sang kekasih yang wajahnya sudah berubah merah total, ketika disadarinya manik _emerald _Arthur juga tengah menyapu wajahnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Arthur-_san_…"

"Lagipula…" Arthur melanjutkan. "Aku—aku ingin sekali menikah di musim semi. Saat bunga sakura tengah mekar dengan indahnya… kurasa aku akan sangat bahagia saat itu…"

Semburat merah di wajah Sakura bertambah intensitasnya. Ia tahu, sang kekasih amat menyukai bunga yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan dirinya itu. Bahkan, mereka pertama kali bertemu di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga dengan lebatnya. Sakura bukan hanya bunga favorit Arthur, namun juga bunga yang menyimpan kenangan-kenangan indahnya. Bagi Arthur, sakura adalah bunga yang melambangkan kebahagiannya.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Arthur_-san_," ujarnya lembut sambil balik menggenggam tangan Arthur. "Hanya satu bulan, kan?"

Senyum bahagia yang sama pun kini terkembang di wajah Arthur,

"Ya. Hanya satu bulan, tidak kurang tidak lebih."

"Aku lebih suka kalau kurang, Arthur_-san_."

Arthur menyeringai. "Aku juga," ujarnya lembut, sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berdering, menandakan satu pesan masuk. Arthur membaca kilat pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya tersebut dan setelah itu beranjak berdiri. "Boleh aku pergi sekarang, Sakura? Aku harus mengurus kepergianku sekarang…"

"Tentu saja. Kudoakan kau berhasil dalam proyek ini," gadis beryukata biru muda itu turut berdiri, mengikuti kekasihnya yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu menuju halaman rumah. "Kembalilah dengan selamat… doaku menyertaimu."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Sakura." Arthur menuruni undakan kecil menuju halaman rumah dan setelah kakinya menjejak tanah, ia berbalik untuk menatap wajah Sakura sekali lagi. "Aku akan berhati-hati."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, lalu membungkuk perlahan-lahan untuk mendaratkan sekilas kecupan di bibir Arthur yang wajahnya langsung berubah merah begitu menerima kecupan yang hanya sebentar itu. Sakura hanya bisa terkikik pelan ala gadis-gadis bangsawan begitu melihat reaksi Arthur.

"A-a-aku pergi dulu, Sakura! Da-da-dadaaah!"

Setelah itu ia langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kediaman Honda.

"Dadah…" Sakura melambaikan tangannya geli, sifat kekasihnya yang kelewat pemalu namun terkadang memalukan (apalagi saat mabuk) itu memang membuat orang-orang ingin menjahili dan menggodanya. Gadis manis berambut sebahu itu masih berdiri di undakan ketika terdengar suara pintu geser terbuka disusul suara cempreng-menyebalkan menyapa pendengaran Sakura.

"Cieeee~ ada yang lagi bahagia_, da ze_~"

Sakura berbalik, lalu menemukan sosok pemuda berwajah jahil adik sepupunya yang berkebangsaan Korea tengah berdiri di ambang pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan koridor rumah. Kembali untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, wajah Sakura dihiasi semburat merah.

"Yong Soo!"

Pemuda berwajah jahil itu hanya cengengesan melihat reaksi kakak sepupunya itu. "Sebentar lagi aku punya sepupu ipar dong, _Noona_[1]. Beri aku keponakan yang banyak ya, hehehehe…"

"He-hei, kau bicara apa, Yong Soo… daripada meledekku seperti itu, lebih baik kau cari pacar saja, sana. Kalau kau masih jahil seperti itu, tidak akan ada gadis yang mau jadi pacarmu, lho…"

"Bercanda, _Noona_, bercanda!" Yong Soo mengibaskan tangannya, namun senyum jahil tak kunjung terhapus dari wajahnya. "_Noona_ jangan menyumpahiku seperti itu dong, _da ze_. Oh ya—memangnya Arthur_-sshi_ [2] mau pergi kemana sampai satu bulan? Disuruh orangtuanya kembali ke UK?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan. Ada proyek penting yang diadakan perusahaannya di Prancis, dan ia dipanggil oleh perusahaannya untuk menangani proyek tersebut. Ia hanya harus berada di Prancis selama satu bulan, karena ia hanya melakukan tinjauan di sana. Yah, mungkin juga setelah itu dia akan pulang sebentar ke UK untuk mengabarkan orangtuanya—"

"—kalau dia sudah melamar _Noona_?"

"—ya…bisa jadi." Sakura tersenyum simpul, dan senyum Sakura barusan tak ayal membuat Yong Soo ikut tersenyum. Mereka adalah sepupu yang sangat akrab meskipun tak jarang mereka bertengkar, jarak usia mereka yang terpaut 3 tahun juga bukan alasan bagi mereka untuk tidak menjadi sepupu yang akrab. Yong Soo bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Sakura saat ini dan ia pun turut bahagia karenanya—meskipun jauh di sudut hatinya pemuda Korea itu merasakan kesepian karena tentu saja setelah Sakura menikah, waktunya bersama Sakura tidak akan tersisa banyak.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi _Noona_ untuk tidak pergi ke Korea, _da ze_!" seru Yong Soo penuh semangat. "Aku tidak mau tahu, _Noona_ harus ikut aku pulang ke Korea dua minggu lagi. Sejak _Noona_ punya pacar, _Noona_ jadi tak pernah pergi ke Korea! Sudah berapa kali Noona menolak ketika kuajak pergi ke Korea gara-gara _'aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Arthur-san sendirian di sini…' _dan giliran kusuruh ajak saja Arthur-_sshi_ ke sini, si alis tebal itu menolak. Ya? _Noona_?"

"Eeeh?" manik cokelat Sakura membulat. "Aduh, tidak tahu ya kalau diajaknya dengan cara ditodong seperti ini. Beri aku dua minggu untuk berpikir."

"Ayolah _Noona_, ini toh bukan lamaran," cibir Yong Soo setengah meledek. "Masa' untuk menjawab lamaran tak butuh satu jam, tapi untuk menjawab ajakan dari sepupumu yang paling tampan sedunia ini butuh dua minggu."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar ya, Yong Soo? Kau… tampan?"

"Tampan itu kan asalnya dari Korea, _da ze_! Jadi, kau pergi ya, _Noona_? Ya? Ya?"

"Haaaah... oke oke, sepupuku yang paling tampan sedunia semut, aku pergi," Sakura mengusap-usap kepala adik sepupunya itu hangat. "Tapi soal visaku dan sebagainya, kau bantu urus, ya?"

"Tentu saja~ membantu itu kan asalnya dari Korea, _da ze_~!"

* * *

[March 8, 2011 – Paris, France]

"Yang benar? Aku sudah boleh pulang lusa?"

Manik _emerald_ Arthur membulat ketika penanggung jawab proyek perusahaannya di Prancis, Francis Bonnefoy, memberikannya surat yang menyatakan bahwa masa tugas Arthur Kirkland di Prancis berakhir lusa, dan ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Kedua manik hijau itu berbinar-binar melihat kata-kata yang tertulis di sehelai kertas putih, diketik menggunakan komputer dan ditandatangani dengan apik oleh seseorang yang tentu saja Arthur kenali sebagai bosnya.

"Tentu saja, _mon ami _[3]. Kau menunaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik sekali di sini, dan kau berhak mendapat ganjarannya," Francis mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit—Arthur akan segera merinding, paling buruk muntah-muntah, melihat hal itu namun ternyata yang bersangkutan sedang kelewat gembira sehingga tak tertarik untuk memperhatikan Francis.

"Ini-ini hebat sekali—astaga, aku betul-betul bahagia—"Arthur masih memandangi surat itu seolah surat itu bernilai ratusan juta poundsterling. "Terima kasih, Francis!"

"Hoo… iya, iya. Sama-sama. Kau betul-betul bahagia, ya," agak kaget juga mendengar ucapan terima kasih ditujukan Arthur pada dirinya, namun Francis berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan kekagetannya. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau mengunjungi orangtuamu dulu atau langsung menemui calon istrimu di Japon, hm?"

"A-ah ya, aku belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Kurasa… aku akan langsung kembali ke Jepang untuk menemui Sakura—ah iya, aku akan langsung kembali ke Jepang."

"Tidak menemui orangtuamu dulu?" Francis menautkan alis. "London dan Paris dekat, lho."

"Mereka bisa kukabari via telepon," Arthur mengibaskan tangannya. "Aaaah! Aku jadi tak sabar untuk segera menemui Sakura—dia pasti sangat senang sekali. Ah—Francis, boleh aku pulang cepat hari ini? Aku ingin mencari oleh-oleh untuk Sakura dan tentu saja mengemas barang-barangku—"

"Ya ya ya, tentu saja, _mon ami_," Francis mengangguk. "Hati-hati ya, jangan menyesal nanti—"

Belum sempat Francis menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang kedua, Arthur sudah menjerit girang dan segera beralih kepada pekerjaannya untuk hari ini yang belum ia selesaikan. Francis menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Arthur yang sebegitu girangnya sampai-sampai terlihat seperti anak kecil itu.

"Bahagianya, yang sebentar lagi punya istri…"

Menggumam tak jelas, Francis berlalu meninggalkan ruangan kerja Arthur. Beberapa saat kemudian, Arthur tersadar bahwa ia belum mengontak Sakura. Diraihnya ponsel dan dibukanya flip-nya, berencana untuk menghubungi Sakura.

"Dia pasti senang sekali—ah, tunggu! Sepertinya lebih baik kalau aku tidak memberitahunya," Arthur menimbang-nimbang. "Kurasa aku tidak usah memberitahunya. Anggap saja kejutan."

Arthur menutup flip ponselnya dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

* * *

[March 11, 2011 – Seoul, South Korea]

"_Noona_! _Noona_, bangun!"

Panik, Yong Soo membangunkan Sakura yang masih terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu menggeliat sebentar, mengusap-usap matanya lalu menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalanya. Yong Soo berdecak keras melihat ulah kakak sepupunya itu.

"_Noona_, aku serius! Bangun, wilayah Tohoku kena gempa dan tsunami!"

"Apa?" Sakura serta-merta terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya dan Yong Soo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan—ditariknya tangan sang _Noona_ dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga, dimana televisi sedang menyala dan menayangkan breaking news pagi hari, yang diisi dengan satu berita mengejutkan.

Wilayah Tohoku, Jepang Timur, diguncang gempa berkekuatan 8.9 skala Richter.

"…yang benar saja…"

Kaki Sakura mendadak lemas mendengar nominal itu. 8.9 skala Richter. Bahkan _The Great Kantou Earthquake_ yang terjadi tahun 1923 tidak sekuat itu. Dadanya sesak—pikirannya dipenuhi dengan rasa cemas dan waswas. Ia tahu, Jepang adalah negara yang rawan gempa, selama hidupnya tak terhitung berapa kali Sakura merasakan gempa bumi. Struktur bangunan dan rancangan kota pun sudah dipertimbangkan matang-matang dan dibuat se-anti gempa mungkin. Namun, gempa kali ini bukan gempa yang berupa guncangan kecil biasa—nominal 8.9 skala Richter. Mendekati 9. Sehebat apa guncangannya? Yang pasti cukup untuk meluluhlantakkan satu kota.

_Apakah Otou-san dan Okaa-san baik-baik saja…_

"Noona…" Yong Soo menatap Sakura penuh rasa khawatir. "Tenanglah Noona, lebih baik kita berdoa semoga _samchon_[4] dan _kumo_[5] baik-baik saja… ya?"

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bibirnya terkunci oleh guncangan batinnya. Gempa itu seolah tidak hanya terjadi di dasar Samudra Pasifik, namun juga jauh di dasar hatinya. Siapa yang tak terguncang melihat tanah air yang dicintainya porak-poranda oleh ombak ganas tsunami dan guncangan gempa dahsyat?

"Noona, lihat? Daerah Tokyo baik-baik saja kok, _samchon_ dan _kumo_ juga pasti baik-baik saja. Tenanglah, Noona…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Yong Soo…" gumam Sakura lirih. "Itu Sendai. Miyagi. Aku bukannya tidak tahu daerah itu—aku sering ke sana, Yong Soo. Bukan cuma _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ yang aku khawatirkan saat ini tapi… teman-temanku juga, Yong Soo…"

"Aku mengerti, _Noona_, aku mengerti!" seru Yong Soo. "Aku tahu _Noona_ pasti akan marah dan bilang _'kau tak tahu apa-apa Yong Soo, kau tidak mengerti rasanya…_' tapi aku betulan mengerti, sungguh! Aku tak ingin _Noona_ kehilangan akal sehat, oke? Aku hanya ingin _Noona_ tenang, kejadian ini, semuanya—ini sudah takdir, kita tak berbuat apa-apa, kan?"

"Uh… kau… kau benar, Yong Soo… hiks…"

Yong Soo menghela napasnya perlahan, lalu memeluk sang kakak yang kini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Dalam hati terdalamnya, Yong Soo mengutuki Arthur yang tak kunjung menelepon Sakura—sekarang sekitar jam 10 malam di Paris, seharusnya pemuda beralis tebal itu sudah selesai bekerja dan tak mungkin juga ia tidak melihat televisi—padahal sepatah dua patah kata dari Arthur bisa lebih menenangkan Sakura dibanding satu jam ceramah dari Yong Soo.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering, dan akhirnya Yong Soo bernapas lega.

"Ponsel—ada yang menelepon—"

"Iya _Noona_, pasti itu Arthur_-sshi_ yang mau menanyakan keadaan_ Noona._" Yong Soo tersenyum sambil mengambilkan ponsel Sakura, dan keningnya mengernyit ketika melihat nama yang tercantum di layar ponsel Sakura bukannya Arthur Kirkland melainkan Alfred F. Jones—seingatnya, si Jones ini adalah teman satu kantor Arthur sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil. Memutuskan untuk berpikir bahwa Arthur menelepon Sakura menggunakan ponsel temannya, Yong Soo memberikan ponsel itu pada Sakura.

"_Mo-moshi-moshi_—"

"_Sakura-_chan! Kau _tidak apa-apa? Sungguh? Kau ada dimana sekarang?_" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya begitu Alfred memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan. _"Kau baik-baik saja? Terluka tidak?"_

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Alfred_-san_, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan."

"_Sekarang kau ada dimana? Apakah kau bersama Arthur?"_

"E…eh? A-aku sedang di Seoul bersama sepupuku, Alfred_-san_…"

"_Hah? Seoul? Jangan bilang kau tidak bersama Arthur?"_

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Alfred_-san_… Arthur_-san_ baru akan kembali dari Paris tanggal 21 nanti, kan?" tanya Sakura. "Bukankah sekarang Alfred-_san_ yang seharusnya sedang bersamanya? Alfred-san juga sedang di Paris, kan?"

"_Astaga, si bodoh itu tidak memberitahumu? Dia sudah kembali ke Jepang kemarin! Mungkin gara-gara ketularan kau atau apa dia jadi pekerja keras selama meninjau lokasi proyek di sini, sehingga Bos berbaik hati mengizinkannya pulang lebih cepat… dia dijadwalkan mendarat di Narita kemarin malam."_

Deg.

Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Jadi—sekarang—Arthur_-san_—"

_"…dia ada di Jepang… dan aku tak bisa menghubunginya… kukira dia bersamamu."_

Sakura terduduk lemas, pandangannya kosong. Dalam sekejap ia kehilangan tenaga bahkan untuk menggenggam ponselnya. Dibiarkannya benda itu jatuh bebas ke lantai. Pandangannya menerawang kosong—Yong Soo tahu sesuatu yang buruk pasti sedang terjadi.

_Yang benar saja…_

* * *

**~tbc~**

* * *

**Catatan Kaki **#duehbahasanya

[1] Noona: panggilan untuk kakak perempuan dari adik laki-laki, bhs. Korea

[2] –sshi: sama dengan "-san" dalam bahasa Jepang, bhs. Korea

[3] mon ami: _my friend_. bahasa Prancis

[4] samchon: paman (saudara orangtua), bhs. Korea

[5] kumo: bibi (saudara orangtua), bhs Korea

**a/n:** tadinya mau kubuat oneshot ternyata panjang ==" ya sudah jadi multichap aja deh. Btw itu kalau ada keganjilan dengan perbedaan zona waktu Jepang-Prancis atau Jepang-Korea atau Korea-Prancis kasih tau saya ya, saya masih belum mudeng nih sama perbedaan zona waktunya #dor

Dibuat untuk memperingati satu tahun (lebih woy) 2011 Touhou Earthquake. Ganbare Nihon! :D :D


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** chapter 2, douzo~ mudah-mudahan bisa lebih berkualitas dari chapter sebelumnya ya ^^

.

**Shiawase Iro no Hana**

**Chapter 02**

.

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

_-Enveloped by fear and darkness, even if I survived, I can no longer go back- _

Kelopak mata yang membungkus manik _emerald_ itu perlahan-lahan bergerak membuka, menyingkap bongkahan sepasang _orb_ hijau yang terbungkus di dalamnya. Butuh tambahan waktu beberapa detik bagi kedua mata milik seorang Arthur Kirkland untuk bisa mengidentifikasi keadaan di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya dengan jelas.

_Ini... dimana?_

Bersamaan dengan munculnya kalimat itu dalam pikirannya, mendadak sekujur tubuhnya diserang rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Arthur menggigit bibirnya menahan nyeri yang menggelenyar—rasa nyeri itu datang nyaris dari setiap inci tubuhnya, kecuali bagian kaki kanannya yang mati rasa. Arthur berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan itu, dan memusatkan perhatiannya untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebelum tersadar dengan tubuh dalam keadaan nyaris remuk seperti ini.

Kulitnya merasakan sinar matahari yang menyengat.

Jari-jarinya merasakan lapisan aspal yang bergerigi.

Matanya melihat puing-puing sejauh ia bisa memandang.

Apa yang terjadi?

Pemuda itu berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kini terjepit dalam puing-puing bangunan dan kaki kanannya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Ia berusaha mendorong puing terdekat di sekitarnya dengan harapan ia bisa keluar dari situ, namun ternyata tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhnya tak cukup untuk melakukannya. Arthur membuka mulut—tenggorokannya terasa kering, kering sekali, beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk berteriak meminta pertolongan namun tak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari sana. Ia terus mencoba berteriak—hanya itu yang bisa menyelamatkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini—sambil sesekali mengumpat dalam hati mengapa suaranya tak kunjung keluar.

"….A-a….a—"

_Sialan, ayo keluarlah, suaraku! Ayolah!_

"…A-a-_ta-tasu—tasuke...te…_ to-to-tolong a-ak-ku…"

_Sialan…_

"To… tolong… aku…"

_Tolong aku, Sakura… tolong aku…_

"Hei! Di sini ada yang masih hidup! Tolong bantu aku menyingkirkan puing-puingnya!"

.

Yong Soo mendengus bosan sambil menekan tombol pemutus panggilan pada ponselnya setelah selesai berbincang dengan seorang karyawan perusahaan jasa transportasi di seberang sana. Sudah lima perusahaan penerbangan dan tiga perusahaan pelayaran dihubunginya, namun hasilnya sama—keberangkatan ke Jepang ditiadakan untuk sementara karena dikhawatirkan adanya gempa susulan dan tinggi ombak di laut juga tidak menentu. Pemuda Korea itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa empuk berwarna _beige_ di sudut ruang tamunya, duduk menyebelahi Sakura, berdecak setengah mengomel mengapa pintu ke mana saja-nya Doraemon tidak benar-benar ada atau kenapa keluarganya tidak pernah mau membeli helikopter.

"Tidak bisa, _Noona._ masih ada kemungkinan terjadi gempa dan tsunami susulan," gerutu Yong Soo. "Paling cepat kita bisa kesana tiga hari lagi. Bagaimana, _Noona_? Tiga hari saja. Bisa menunggu kan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, gadis itu masih duduk tepekur di sofa sambil kedua tangannya menggenggam mug berisi teh hangat yang mungkin kini sudah berangsur dingin. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu cairan cokelat yang mengisi mug yang dipegangnya, namun Yong Soo tahu yang ada di pikiran Sakura sama sekali bukan teh. Ada _samchon_ dan _kumo_-nya, orangtua Sakura. Ada sahabat-sahabat Sakura. Dan ada Arthur.

Yong Soo bisa merasakan perasaan Sakura begitu gadis itu tahu bahwa kekasihnya tengah berada di Jepang. Kecamuk rasa waswas, kesedihan, dan gelisah yang dirasakan Sakura saat itu segera menyerang batin Yong Soo. Oh—ayolah. Yong Soo tahu Sakura sangat mencintai Arthur, dan bahkan mereka sudah berencana untuk menikah… seandainya emosi Sakura lebih labil sedikit, pasti ia sudah memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Namun Yong Soo bersyukur _Noona_-nya bukan gadis selabil itu.

"_Ne_, Yong Soo…"

"Hm?"

"Kau… memikirkan dia juga tidak?"

"Siapa?"

"_Hyung_ [1] – mu…"

Yong Soo menelan ludah. "Maksud _Noona_ dia, kan? Bukan Arthur-_sshi_?"

"Tentu saja… siapa lagi?"

Yong Soo tak bisa menjawab. Ia menyambar ponselnya dan mulai menyibukkan diri.

.

Pandangannya buram.

"….Sa…"

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat dengan pandangannya adalah sosok seseorang berambut hitam berkilau seperti Sakura…

"Sa-saku.."

Rambutnya hitam, matanya cokelat… tak salah lagi, itu pasti Sakura…

"Sakura…"

"Anda sudah sadar?"

Suara bervolume cukup keras itu membuyarkan keburaman yang membayang di penglihatan Arthur, membuat ia kini bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Ternyata bukan Sakura—pipi Arthur sontak memerah begitu mengetahui sosok yang ia panggil Sakura barusan adalah seorang pemuda, mungkin lebih muda daripada dirinya. Wajahnya manis, sehingga Arthur tidak terlalu merasa bersalah karena mengira pemuda itu adalah Sakura karena tipe 'manis' keduanya sama. Bahkan kalau pemuda ini mau memanjangkan rambutnya sampai sepanjang rambut Sakura, mungkin akan ada dua Honda Sakura yang akan kalian lihat. Matanya cokelat, dan berkesan dalam, berbeda dengan mata cokelat Sakura yang terang.

"E-eh—"

"Anda ada di rumah sakit umum sekarang. Kami menemukan Anda terjepit diantara puing-puing bangunan penginapan di daerah Chiba, dan segera saja kami membawa Anda kemari."

"Chiba…" Arthur menggumam, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya di tempat itu. Oh, ya. Dia mendarat di bandara Narita sekitar pukul sembilan malam, lalu mencari penginapan karena terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Tokyo. Kurang lebih pukul enam pagi ia terbangun karena merasakan guncangan, dan tahu-tahu ia sudah berada dalam puing-puing bangunan penginapan yang ia tempati.

"…Gempa, ya?"

"8.9 skala Richter. Di daerah Sendai dan Miyagi malah disapu tsunami,"pemuda berambut hitam itu menjawab seperti mesin otomatis.

"..._bloody hell_…" desisnya mengumpat. "Jepang itu negara rawan gempa, seharusnya penanganan gempa kalian bisa lebih baik daripada ini. Penginapan itu seharusnya tahan gempa…"

"Pemerintah kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, _Sir_, dan bagi orang asing yang bisa bicara bahasa Jepang sefasih itu, Anda pasti sudah tinggal lama di negara ini, bukan? Berapa kali gempa besar yang Anda rasakan selama tinggal di sini dan berapa kali Anda melihat bagaimana penanganannya? Sejauh ini bisa terkendali dengan baik, kan?" pemuda itu kembali menyambar. "Hanya saja untuk sekarang… demi _Kami-sama_, 8.9 skala Richter… tambah magnitudonya sedikit lagi dan Jepang akan hancur. Kita manusia juga punya keterbatasan, bukan begitu?"

Arthur berjengit sedikit, ia tidak dalam _mood_ untuk dikuliahi soal begini, namun dalam hati ia membenarkan kata-kata pemuda itu. Gempa 8.9 skala Richter pastilah sangat dahsyat.

"Boleh saya tahu siapa nama Anda, Sir?"

"A-aku?" Arthur menunjuk hidungnya gugup. "Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

Pemuda itu menulis nama yang baru didengarnya di buku catatan yang ia pegang. "Pekerjaan?"

"Karyawan. Di salah satu perusahaan Inggris di Tokyo… oh _hell,_ pasti visa dan pasporku masih ada diantara puing-puing penginapan itu…"

"Itu urusan nanti, yang penting Anda selamat," suara goresan pulpen kembali terdengar. "Tempat tinggal?"

Arthur menyebutkan alamat tempat tinggalnya di Tokyo, dan ia berani sumpah mata cokelat pemuda itu tiba-tiba melebar. Arthur menatapnya penasaran sementara pemuda itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya menulis data-data Arthur di buku catatannya.

"Hei kau—"

"Kiku. Panggil saja saya Kiku."

"Kau… tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kaki kananku?" tanya Arthur dengan suara tercekat. Sejak tadi ia merasakan kejanggalan pada kaki kanannya, dan hal tersebut cukup mengganjal di pikirannya. Kaki kanannya terasa kebas dan ia sudah berusaha menggerakkan jari-jarinya, namun nihil. Pikiran buruk sekilas-sekilas melintas di benaknya dan ia tidak akan tenang kecuali ia tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kakinya.

Pemuda bernama Kiku itu menghela napas sejenak.

"Saya sebetulnya tak tega memberitahukan ini, terlebih setelah Anda memberitahukan latar belakang Anda barusan, tapi…" satu helaan napas lagi sebelum Kiku melanjutkan, "…kaki kanan Anda merupakan bagian yang terluka paling parah… saya rasa dengan luka seperti itu mustahil untuk disembuhkan—bahkan ada kemungkinan amputasi."

Bahkan petir di siang bolong tidak lebih mengejutkan daripada satu kata terakhir barusan.

"Am… putasi?"

Kepala bersurai hitam itu memberikan anggukan sekilas. "Ya. Dokter bilang memang lebih baik diamputasi, tapi sesuai dengan prosedur, proses amputasi hanya bisa dilakukan dengan persetujuan yang bersangkutan, maka dari itu…"

"Kau meminta persetujuanku untuk itu, hah?" suara Arthur meninggi, amarah tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dari kalimatnya barusan, baginya itu adalah pertanyaan yang sejenis dengan pertanyaan "Belum tidur?" yang kau lontarkan pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas tengah bangun dan kau ajak bicara—jenis pertanyaan yang terkadang tak perlu dijawab karena jawabannya sudah jelas. "Sampai ular beranak gajah sekalipun aku tidak akan mau hidup dengan satu kaki! Yang benar saja!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kiku menghela napas. "Saya tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusan Anda, ini adalah hidup Anda dan saya tidak berhak mengganggu keputusan Anda. Namun, tolong dipertimbangkan. Dengan kaki kanan yang tak bisa digunakan, saya rasa keadaannya sama saja dengan amputasi. Bedanya hanya secara fisik kaki kanan Anda masih terlihat, sementara jika diamputasi kaki itu tak lagi ada di sana. Kalau Anda termasuk orang yang begitu mementingkan penampilan fisik Anda…"

"Tentu saja aku memperhatikan fisikku, bodoh! Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dan—" Arthur tiba-tiba membungkam mulutnya, setengah mengutuki dirinya dalam hati karena membicarakan hal-hal yang tak perlu. "—maafkan aku. Aku bicara hal yang tak perlu…"

Ketika Arthur menatap Kiku kembali, ia bisa menangkap simpati yang terbayang di ekspresi wajah pemuda beriris cokelat itu. Sejenis ekspresi mengasihani yang paling Arthur benci. Sial, tiba-tiba ia teringat Sakura.

Apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan sekarang?

Apakah dia selamat?

Kalaulah seandainya ia selamat, apakah ia masih mau menikahinya yang tanpa kaki kanan?

Arthur benar-benar menyesal telah keceplosan berbicara soal pernikahan. Yang terjadi kini dadanya sesak bukan main memikirkan Sakura, dan dirinya yang terancam kehilangan kaki kanan. Nyaris saja manik _emerald_ itu mengeluarkan kristal air sebelum ia menyadari bahwa Kiku masih ada di sana.

"Saya turut bersimpati," gumam Kiku, nada suaranya lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. "Calon istri Anda… orang Jepang?"

"Ya…" pandangan Arthur menerawang, bayang-bayang Sakura kembali muncul di benaknya. "Aku sendiri tak tahu apakah dia selamat dari bencana ini atau tidak."

"Maaf kalau banyak bertanya, tapi—nama calon istri Anda Sakura?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Arthur mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Anda memanggil nama 'Sakura' ketika Anda sadar tadi," jawab Kiku. "Saya pikir, itu pastilah nama orang yang sangat berarti bagi Anda…"

Arthur terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Namanya Sakura… sama seperti bunga kesukaanku. Dan… menurutku, kau mirip dengannya."

Arthur memalingkan wajahnya, membuatnya tak bisa melihat ekspresi simpati Kiku yang sirna digantikan oleh satu ekspresi yang tidak bisa Arthur artikan.

"Begitu."

.

Pemuda beriris cokelat itu kini tengah berada di depan reruntuhan bangunan penginapan di Chiba tempat ia menemukan Arthur yang terkubur di sana. Penginapan yang dulu merupakan tempat favorit untuk singgah karena letaknya yang cukup strategis dan fasilitasnya yang terbilang lengkap, kini rata dengan tanah. Kiku menggigit bibirnya, sedikit rasa perih menggores hatinya melihat betapa dahsyat kerusakan yang ditimbulkan bencana ini. Perlahan ia mendekati puing-puing reruntuhan itu dan mulai menggali bagian yang mungkin untuk digali. Ia memakai pakaian kasual, bukan seragam relawan seperti yang biasa dipakainya ketika mengevakuasi korban, dan ia datang sendiri—ada kemungkinan ia memiliki tujuan lain ketika datang ke tempat ini, bukan sekadar untuk mengevakuasi korban. Lagipula evakuasi di tempat ini sudah selesai dan sudah dinyatakan _clear_.

Nyaris tiga jam lebih Kiku menggali reruntuhan itu tanpa berhenti, tampaknya ia masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Menyerah sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Ia tetap menggali dan menggali, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah dompet kulit bermerk yang masih baru—_Made in Paris_, katanya—berisi beberapa lembar uang Euro, tiga lembar uang sepuluh ribu -yen, kartu-kartu kredit dan debet serta _member card,_ kartu identitas, juga beberapa lembar foto.

Usahanya tidak sia-sia.

Bukan—ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk mengumpulkan harta benda milik para korban bencana untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Selembar foto yang ada di dompet itulah yang ia cari.

"_Yappari… kare wa kanojo no koibito da _[2]…"

_-Because the future we believe we'll have, may turn out to have a different color-_

~tbc~

**Catatan Kaki:**

[1] _Hyung: _Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki dari adik laki-laki, bhs. Korea

[2] _Yappari kare wa kanojo no koibito da_: "Sudah kuduga dia (laki-laki) adalah pacarnya (perempuan)" _kare_: dia laki-laki_, kanojo_: dia perempuan, _koibito:_ pacar. _Nihongo desu_ XD

**a/n:** hulaaaaa haha selesai selesai chap 2 selesai lololz *nyusruk* kayaknya rada kecepetan dan aneh ya alurnya di sini ==" kayaknya banyak yang tambah OOC juga disini nguk. *mewek*

buat Abang yang minta Kiku dimunculin, tuh udah ada bang XDD

…review sangat dinantikan untuk booster semangat! :)


End file.
